


隙间

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 瀚冰延伸林耀正x高访车一发完





	隙间

议会休息期间，同事问高访要不要一起出去抽根烟，然而长时间的发言让他有些疲惫，高访便谢绝了同事的邀请，当务之急得去洗把脸让自己清醒些。楼道另一边尽头的洗手间空无一人，他推门而进，摘下眼镜拘了一把水往脸上抹去。只听身后的门把手发出一阵响动，便有些惊讶除了他还有人也跑到了这里来偷闲，高访并无意理会，不动声色地掏出了手帕擦拭一下脸，拿上眼镜准备走人。然而身后的声音却让他停住了脚步：“很精彩的演讲啊。”声音是林耀正的，“和平时你说话的语气真是有天壤之别。”  
“怎么？让你很不爽吗？”  
“哪儿有，我要不是坐在你对面的阵营，我都忍不住要鼓掌。”  
“那你要不要考虑一下来我们这里？”高访轻笑一声。  
林正耀往前一步，把高访夹在了自己和洗手台之间，嘴角往上一扯：“那多可惜，只能看到背面的你了，哪儿比得上现在坐在对面正大光明地看你好。”高访有些没料到他会在当下场合公然和自己调情，说话的底气有些不足：“你想看就看吧，我要去议会厅了。”然而林正耀握住他抵在洗手台上的双手，让他丝毫没有能动的可能。“访，你也太绝情了，你在我床上的时候可不是这样的啊。”他不急不慢地凑到高访的耳边，眼神暗流涌动，几乎是私语到：“一月有余没见，我很想你。”  
不知是因为话语的原因还是林耀正的鼻息呼在了自己的耳朵上，高访感觉到自己的体温在升高，裸露的脖子肉眼可见变得绯红。“你给我闭嘴。”声线有些颤抖的他担心地盯着紧闭的门，生怕有谁开门看到他现在这个样子。可林耀正没打算放过他，细细品味起他的耳垂，高访不自觉地瑟缩了一下脖子，轻微的一声呻吟就从喉咙里漏了出来。  
“你疯了你。”  
“我今天见到你时我就疯了。”  
谁先吻的谁已经不重要了，唇舌的交缠点燃了双方心里的那一团火，高访急不可耐地把林耀正的衬衫从裤子里扯了出来，抚摸上了对方的腰腹，这具躯体令他流连忘返，他纤长的手指如同演奏一般在林耀正的衬衫里滑动。再看林耀正也没闲着，从衬衫的第二颗纽扣一颗一颗地解开，一双手横着伸进了高访的衣服，高访的腰细到连女人都嫉妒，更是让林耀正爱不释手，忍不住捏摸揉掐。“清点，不然留下淤青了。”高访有些吃痛。“干嘛？怕被别人看到啊？”林耀正有些不悦。似乎是感受到了对方的情绪，高访跪了下来解开了林耀正的皮带和裤子拉链，被禁锢在西裤里的阴茎终于得到了释放，仰起头彰显着主人此刻的兴奋。拉下他的裤头，高访便用嘴含了上去，一阵满足的喘息从林耀正仰起的脖颈里发出来，他把手指插入高访的头发，轻轻把他的头部往自己身体的方向带。“真棒，我真想让他们看看，人前能言善辩的议员人后是副什么模样。”高访的嘴巴几乎是被撑到了极限，他说不了话，唾液不受控制地滴在了地板上，林耀正粗长的根部几乎能够捅到他的咽喉，令他不由自主地想要干呕，嘴巴深处不断地收缩带给林耀正的龟头极大的快感，几乎要射了出来。  
美味的前菜已经享用过了，林耀正迫不及待地想马上吃正菜，他把阴茎从高访嘴里抽了出来，一把把他抱到洗手台一旁的墙壁上。失去支撑的感觉让高访十分不适应，他只好用手箍住林耀正的脖子，双脚紧紧夹住他的腰腹。林耀正一只手托着高访的臀部，一只手去解高访的裤子。下身一凉的高访腿部肌肉剧烈收缩，林耀正似乎是被夹得太紧了，拍了拍高访的臀：“放松点宝贝儿。”然后腾出手挤了两下洗手台上的洗手液，就着手指往那个隐秘的入口探了探，凉意让高访的下面紧紧咬着林耀正的手指不放。为了让高访等一下不会太痛，林耀正只好把手指伸得更里面一些，不停转换着角度让高访适应。  
“嗯……”高访有些蹙眉，“你倒是快点，时间不多。”  
“呵，我这不是怕你受伤吗。”  
“去你的，嗯……之前在床上没见你这么温柔。”  
林耀正听到这话，也就不再忍耐，扶着自己的根部就往里面捅去。“啊……”高访再也克制不住自己的声音，呻吟的清亮音调瞬间在洗手间里回荡。他的所有感官全部都用于感受现在插在自己体内的东西，毫不留情的火热，却又把自己填得毫无空隙，所有的不安与羞耻，此刻已被燃烧殆尽。由于重力的原因，林耀正几乎把阴茎全部插进了高访体内，他缓慢地动了起来，每一次的进出都能引得身前的人一阵颤栗。林耀正一边抽插，一边伸手去取悦高访的下身，兴致高涨的阴茎显示着对方也在和他一起享受着这一场美妙的偷欢。  
呻吟是最好的催情剂，高访平时的声音有些低沉，但是现在的他，喉咙里带出来的每一个音节都圆润明亮。整个人都不见了平时的沉稳，原本光亮的前额耷拉的一撮发丝，眼神充满了被情欲浸润的迷离，嘴唇微张，嘴角上翘着享受此刻的欢愉，手不时地撸动着自己的茎身。林耀正沉迷在高访的神情里，情不自禁加快了频率，有些受不了的高访想让他慢一点，但他已经无法好好思考，无法说出一句完整的话，空间里交织着的只有带着哭腔的呻吟和欲罢不能的低喘。  
“一起射……”话落，林耀正的精液伴随着抽动悉数喷在了高访体内，而高访的则全部落在了对方的腰腹上。抽出阴茎，林耀正抱着高访并小心翼翼地把他放在了地上，整理了一下自己的衣服后帮高访仔细清理了一下，穿好衣裤。他蹲下身来亲吻了对方的嘴唇：“议会快开始了，你还行吗？”高访撑起身子站了起来，一边捋了捋头发，一边哑着嗓子回到：“撑到结束还没什么问题。”林耀正有些调侃道：“那下次要不再来一次？”“免了，在家里不好吗？”高访轻声笑道。

END.


End file.
